Unproclamed Love
by PunkHime
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a major fight. In comes Kouga and Sesshomaru, and Kagome decides to use them to forget Inuyasha. What will Inuyasha do?
1. Chapter 1

Unproclamed Love

Disclamer: As much as it pains me to admit it, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would get Inuyasha to diss Kikyo (not a big fan of her) and go out with Kagome. Then again, I would get him to diss Kagome also and declare his lover for me. Bwahahahaha! But in the end, I don't own Inuyasha. Freakin' long disclamer, huh?

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a major fight (allot to do with Kikyo) and Kagome decides she has to learn to forger about Inuyasha. O f course, Kouga comes along and she decides to try to like him. But it seams that Sesshomaru has fallen for Kagome too. What is Inuyasha going to do? Will he decide to let Kagome go and take Kikyo, or will he fight off Kagome's suitors and win her heart once more? (Kagome/Inuyasha, and a bit of Miroku/Sango) My very first fan-fic, so please, no flames, only constructive criticism.

* * *

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome to see if she was following. Miroku and Sango had taken Shippo and Kirara farther along, noticing that Kagome and Inuyasha needed some time alone. 

"So, when are you going back home?" Inuyasha asked, because although he hated it when Kagome left towards her own time, he was hoping Kagome would forget how mad she was and make small talk with him.

"Tomorrow." Kagome responded, a definite end-of-discussion tone in her voice.

Inuyasha sighed, he knew this was going to happen. Every time he saw Kikyo, Kagome stopped talking to him for a day or two. _She always gets so mad; maybe I should bring her along next time I see Kikyo. No, she hates her._

"We need to start walking faster, everyone is ahead of us" Inuyasha eyed Kagome, noticing she was slowing down.

"You go on right ahead, I want to be alone for a while." Kagome told him, knowing Inuyasha would be reluctant. _Still, I can't stand being with him when I know that he is Kikyo's and he will never fall in love with me. I really need to stop thinking about him and get on with my life. _Kagome sighed; it would be hard work forgetting Inuyasha, especially since she saw him everyday.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. These woods can be dangerous, I'm not going to leave ya alone so that you can get hurt of killed" Inuyasha responded. _Kagome may be mad at me, but I'm sure not going to let her get away with all her little wishes. I'm going to break her, make her, make her talk out pure boredom or repulsion. Something, but I'm making her talk._

"Fine then, but go on just a little ahead please"

* * *

A/N- I know, sucks. But take in mind that its only my first fanfic ever, and I am lousy at cliffs. 

Please review, thanx!


	2. so sorry!

I am sooo very sorry! I know, I know, what an idiotic girl to start 2 stories and not even write a second chapter. I do have more chapters ready, I do! Its just that I haven't had time. But I promise that by next week on Friday I will have a new chapter on both my stories!

Thanx for reviewing even if I don't deserve it!

Sorry! bows down So Sorry!


	3. Chapter 2

eeek! I know, your gonna kill me. Wow, thanx! I got 4 reviews, thats awessome!

J-Squishyfreak: Thank you for your support. I haven't had time to read your stuff yet, I've got freakin' Finals to worry about.

sesshoumaru's rencarnation: Its cuz we dont want to get a lawsuit! He, he, funny but true. Although its pretty obviouse that its not ours, since werewritting FAN FICTION's. But, well, dont have money to pay a lawyer for.

Kougaismyhomeboy: yeah, I'll try. Unfotunetly for you, I'm not very good at promises. A bit of a procrastinator, ya know?

Ashley Jo: I'll try. But reviews gotta keep comin', if not, where's my inspiration?

Oh, before you people get all "what a psycho" on me, I'm very hyper at this moment. But I also have a major headache, so be VERY kind. VER, VER kind. p.s.- that means very. Only more so.

* * *

Chapter 2

Koga was in no mood to be bothered. He had just battled ten demons, saved his comrades form sure death, and still had no clue as to where Naraku was. _The last thing I need is more trouble when I'm so tired. _Koga kept walking; the only thing that kept him motivated was a certain daydream he was always thinking about. In that dream, he had beaten Naraku and avenged his fallen brothers. But the loveliest part of the dream was when he turned to his right and saw Kagome, as beautiful as always, dressed in garments just like his. A smile shone on her face as he asked her to be his mate, and she answered, giggling, yes. He would carry her away, but at the moment when they would have their first kiss, he would always be startled into waking up. Yet the dream held hope for him, hope he wanted to keep alive in his heart.

"Koga, if its not any trouble, shouldn't we hunt for some food? The pups we rescued a few days ago are weary with hunger." Said a wolf demon holding a small human-looking boy with a brown tail. Days ago, the pack had found a dead wolf-demon and discovered demon pups with her. Taking pity on them, Koga decided to allow the pups to stay with them. Koga knew his pack wasn't big, and it would be hard to gain new members, so he decided to make the four pups part of their pack.

"All right then Torkane, give the pup to another, then you and me will go hunting ahead." Koga whispered back, knowing the pup was asleep. _Besides, hunting may prove useful. _

Koga and Torkane set out into the trees. After several minutes passed and no food in sight, Torkane suggested they run farther ahead. Koga told Torkane to wait while he ran along. _Running helps, _Koga thought, _is that Inuyasha I smell? _Koga ran faster, hoping that it truly was him. _Where Inuyasha is, Kagome is bound to be. If only she would come with me instead of that insolent puppy, then I wouldn't care if I had to fight thousands of demons, as long as I knew she would be there to congratulate me on victory. _No longer had Koga thought these words the he caught wind of her smell._ That scent, a mixture of vanilla and cherry blossoms. She's here! _

Koga stopped and climbed a tree to get a better look. She seemed tired, sad and depressed. He also noticed Inuyasha's face, its looked like he was uncomfortable for some reason. _Perfect, _he thought, _she and Inuyasha are having trouble. Couldn't have picked a better time to show up._ He jumped out of the tree, relishing the look of surprise on their faces.

"Look whose dropped by. Why, isn't it out dear friend Koga!" Sarcasm noted in Inuyasha's voice.

"Its not you I came to see Inu-pup." Koga walked towards Kagome, stopping right in front of her to clasp her hand. " How are you doing Kagome? You seem so tired. Is Inuyasha the one to blame?"

"Oh, no Koga. I just can't sleep sometimes; it has nothing to do with Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, the pure innocence of her voice making him even more lovesick. _If only you would come with me Kagome, _Koga thought to himself, _I would personally make sure you were well rested._

"Well, we saved a few demon puppies days ago, and they were hungry. I was out looking for some food when I smelled wet dog. Thought it might be Inuyasha, and I was right." Koga replied, noticing with pure pleasure the look of wholesome hatred in Inuyasha's face.

"Oh! I would sure like to see them! How old are they?" Kagome said to Inuyasha's horror. _Great Koga, you really know how to drop in at the worst times AND get Kagome's interest,_ Inuyasha noted to himself.

"There only a few months old, barely can open their eyes. But why don't you come and see them, were only a few minutes from here." Koga told Kagome.

"No can do Koga. If you don't remember, Kagome, Miroku and the others are waiting for us up ahead." Inuyasha told them, making sure to remind Kagome. _Kagome is still mad at me; it's made me stoop so low as to having to use Miroku as bait. _

"Inuyasha's right Koga, I would love to, but…"

"Love to what?" Sango interrupted Kagome, who suddenly had on a smile. _I haven't seen Kagome smile in days, is it because of Koga?_

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara! I'm so happy you're here! Koga was just inviting me to see a few demon puppies his pack rescued." Kagome told her friend excitedly. _Being with Koga might help me forget about Inuyasha, Koga loves me, and I could learn to love him. It would be perfect!_

"So, what do you think, do you guys want to come?" Koga asked, knowing perfectly well Kagome wouldn't leave her friends alone. _Still, I get to be with Kagome, and she'll fall in so much love with the pups she'll want to stay with me forever. _Koga thought of how Kagome would look, their child in her arms, and her voice singing their pup to sleep.

"I think it would be a great idea. We need a rest anyways." Miroku announced, words lengthened by a yawn.

* * *

You better review! If not, I'm gonna get cha! And your pretty doggie too! Bwahahahahaha!

Was watchin' OZ last night. My mexican brain thinks I should add for enphasis. BLAH!


End file.
